


Feel

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, For Science!, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: It's always been pretty clear that he's their favorite teacher.Prompt: Obsession





	Feel

They aren't _cruel_ about it, is the thing, or even _clinical_ which would have been something he could wrap his head around even as it tore him to shreds. Erika's hand sinks luxuriously into Zoe's fur and it is the kind of touch romantics dream about, gentle and tender and a little curious, and it rips through Lionel like a bullet and he _screams._

  
"What does it feel like?" one of them asks, and he can't see who it is who has him cradled against their chest, he just stares at his daemon and makes tiny, twitching struggles towards her. A hand strokes through his hair, not quite right, held just a little too stiffly. "Shh," says the voice again, and it isn't soothing at all.

  
His wolfhound daemon is collapsed on her side, eyes rolling in her skull, making noises that sound like she is nothing more than a beaten animal, and not his very soul splayed out before him. Three of them are touching her, Erika and both the Petrov twins, while John watches with his head tilted too far to one side. Lionel can't count the hands on him but he imagines it is the rest of them--Jan and Fulan and Juan, touching him just as gently and terribly as their companions touch his daemon. A thumb caresses his cheekbone, wipes away the tears on his face.

  
"What does it feel like?" the voice comes again.

  
Lionel sobs. "Please stop," he begs. There had been anger, earlier, but that has burned away and now there is only pain and terror and anguish. "Please, _please--"_

  
There are hands on him and he cannot tell anymore, the difference between the hands touching his skin and the hands touching his soul.

  
"What does it feel like, doctor? What does it feel like?"


End file.
